Meet the Godsons
by ChicaPrinceton
Summary: Kevin y Samandriel son novios desde hace tiempo, ahora que están a punto de graduarse e ir a la Universidad, se ven en la necesidad de presentar a sus familias. [Samandriel Godson & Kevin Winchester]


**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural_ y sus personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, de ser así yo sería Kripke y conocería a Jensen Ackles, pero no lo soy, así que seguiré soñando con conocerle. _Oh Jensen_.

**Parejas:** Samandriel/Kevin. Balthazar/Sam (not really). Gabriel/Sam. Michael/Lucifer. Dean/Castiel.

**Advertencias:** A menos que seas homofóbico, no veo ninguna. Bueno, tal vez con _Michifer_, pero vamos, aquí no son hermanos de sangre. Mención de consumo de drogas.

* * *

Samandriel respondió el teléfono en cuanto dio el primer timbre, si no lo hacía rápido corría peligro de que alguno de sus hermanos contestará.

―Kevin ―dijo sabiendo que era su novio.

La situación era que él y Kevin eran novios desde el primer año de preparatoria. Se conocieron en el Club de Lectura y desde el momento que hablaron hubo química. Ahora, a cuatro semanas de su graduación, la familia de Samandriel pidió que tuvieran una cena con la familia de su novio.

Eso solo se escuchaba a desastre.

―Hey ―responde Kevin, del otro lado de la línea ―Vamos en camino.―

―Oh… Okay, te espero ―dice con nerviosismo.

―Tranquilo, Alfie ―conforta Kevin ―Todo saldrá bien.―

―No conoces a mi familia ―murmura.

Y eso fue difícil de lograr, Samandriel jugó muy bien sus cartas para que sus hermanos no se enteraran que tenía pareja. Con lo que no contaba era que hace cuatro días Gabriel descubriera la contraseña de su correo y leyera los mensajes de Kevin.

―Bueno, tengo que colgar porque estos dos están peleándose de nuevo ―Kevin anuncia con una risa.

―Vale, te quiero.―

―También te quiero.―

Alfie está a punto de colgar, cuando escucha un ''Aw…''

―Gabriel. Cuelga. ―pide apenado. La línea se queda muerta y no supo si Kevin logró escuchar eso.

* * *

Quince minutos después esta en la sala y mira sin atención el televisor. Otro día vera ese episodio de _Bones_ con mas calma. El timbre suena tan risueñamente como tortuoso; al abrir la puerta mira a Kevin con una sonrisa. ―Hey ―saludan ambos.

―Pasen ―invita, haciéndose a un lado y sonríe a los hermanos de Kevin.

Cierra la puerta y da media vuelta, solo para ver la escena de todos sus hermanos formados en una linea.

―Kevin... Ellos son: Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Balthazar, Gadreel, Abner, Anna y Hael Godson ―presenta a cada uno mientras ellos asienten, a excepción de Balthazar y Gabriel que mandan un guiño ―Todos, él es Kevin Winchester... Mi novio.―

―Un gusto ―dice Kevin ―Um, ellos son Dean y Sam...―

―Le pido ―gritan Gabriel y Balthazar.

―Gané yo ―se queja Gabriel.

―Claro que no ―ataca Balt.

―Si ganó Gabe ―dicta Anna.

―Como sea ―el rubio saca su acento británico, como cuando esta enojado.

Samandriel siente su rostro arder de vergüenza, pero gracias a Dios, Michael ofrece que pasen a la sala.

―¿Qué demonios, Kev? ―susurra Sam a su hermano.

―No tengo idea ―responde este.

―Creo que se peleaban por ti ―burla Dean

* * *

Estando todos en la sala mientras el equipo de meseros prepara el comedor. (Lucifer se empeño en contratarlos _''No quiero lavar platos al final del día... Y no, Michael. Tu tampoco lo harás''_)

―Y diganme chicos, ¿cuando se conocieron? ―Michael se atreve a preguntar.

―En primer año ―responde la pareja.

―Espera, ¿y apenas nos enteramos? ―pregunta Luci con un poco de enojo en su voz.

―Fue mi idea mantenerlo en secreto ―interrumpe Alfie antes de que culpen a Kev.

―¿Por qué? ―vuelve a pedir Lucifer.

―Porque no sabíamos si íbamos en serio y no quería que él los conociera... ―dice antes de poder pensarlo.

―¿Te avergüenzas de tu familia, Samandriel Godson? ―ataca de nuevo Lucifer.

Sus hermanos y los Winchester lo miran. Kevin toma su mano en forma de apoyo. Él mira al piso y quiere decir que si.

Se avergüenza de las leyendas que rodean a su familia, de tonterías de Gabriel que los ha metido en problemas con la policia, de las protestas que Abner y Hael dirigen, de los escándalos de Anna y...

No, realmente. No se avergüenza. Él solo pensaba que su familia podría espantar a Kevin y que se alejara de el.

―Como sea ―el silencio se corta con la voz de Dean ―Solo dinos cuales son tus intenciones con nuestro hermanito.―

―Oh por Dios... ―murmura el pelinegro, ocasionando la risa de todos.

Gabriel se inclina en su lugar para murmurarle algo a Gadreel que a su vez le murmura algo a Hael, ya que están sentados juntos. Hael hace una mueca y saca su celular para comenzar a teclear.

Y después todo parece normal. Kevin y Samandriel se ven en la penosa necesidad de contar su _historia de amor_ (según dijo Michael).

Balthazar esta sentado junto con Abner y Anna que al parecer han perdido interés en la historia ya que comienzan su propia conversación.

Lucifer y Michael están en un sofá doble y asienten con cuidado al relato.

Mientras Gabriel y Gadreel parecer murmurar sobe algo con Hael, que aun esta mensajeando con su celular.

Dean y Sam hacen comentarios graciosos en momentos, principalmente cuando Luficer se queja sobre algo (Samandriel agradece eso a los hermanos).

―Pueden pasar al comedor ―anuncia una mesera.

―Pasemos ―pide Michael.

Hael y Anna se toman de la mano y caminan juntas, mientras Balthazar camina tras ellas, arreglando sus vestidos. (_''Caminen como damas, que tarde en conseguir esos vestidos''_).

* * *

Al entrar al comedor, Sam no quiere decir que se siente intimidado. Porque, aunque lo ha estado tratando de ignorar, la casa de los Godson es una mansión. Demonios, la sala común tenía mas de cuatro sofás (tal vez sea porque ellos son muchos). Y ahora el comedor, de ese tipo de comedores que Sam solo ha visto en películas Francesas que aun no entiende al cien por cierto, pero le encantan.

Copas, cristales, plata, oro, zafiros... Vale, esta exagerando. Pero, _hey, ¿no me pueden dar de plástico? soy muy torpe y grande, terminare rompiendo la vajilla completa..._

O tal vez solo sea el hecho de que esta sentado (atrapado) entre Balthazar y Gabriel. Si, seguro es eso.

―Um, linda casa ―murmura sin saber a cual de los dos mirar.

―Gracias ―responden ambos.

―Gabriel y Balthazar Godson si no dejan a Sam en paz, les pediré que se retiren a sus habitaciones ―resuena la voz de Michael en salvación.

Sam levanta la vista, avergonzado, y en ese momento los meseros comienzan su vals de interrupción entre todos mientras sirven la cena.

―Pero yo le he pedido ―se queja Gabriel, moviendo la cabeza para poder ver a su hermano mayor entre los meseros.

―Eso es cierto ―concuerda Abner.

―Eh, que esto no va contigo ―dice Balthazar.

―¿Podrían callarse? ―gime Alfie.

―No, no, lo he pedido ―repite Gabe.

―Pero yo también.―

―Soy mayor.―

―No pareces, enano.―

―Siempre has tenido celos de mi, británico de quinta.―

―Yo nací en Londres...―

―SILENCIO ―grita Lucifer, al tiempo que deja caer su palma en la mesa.

Un minuto de silencio pasa, los meseros se retiran y Kevin toma la mano de su novio bajo la mesa, _hey, esta bien._

―¿Por qué nadie me pidió a mi? ―Dean rompe nuevamente el momento incomodo y con una clara expresión de ofensa.

―Oh cariño, tu estas pedido desde hace mucho tiempo... ―informa Michael.

―¿Que se supone que significa eso?.―

―¡Castiel esta aquí! ―chilla con emoción Hael antes de que el timbre suene.

Un mesero se ofrece a abrir la puerta y entonces todos comienzan a comer, segundos después entra Castiel ―Lo siento ―comienza a decir, quitándose su gabardina y dejándola sobre un mueble ―Se atraso la clase, volví a perder las llaves de la casa y el coche... ―su voz se corta cuando ve a las dos familias cenando.

O bueno, Dean Winchester en su mesa.

―Toma asiento ―pide Michael con una sonrisa (él estratégicamente sentó a Dean en la esquina para que pudiera tener un lugar vacia a su lado)

―Aquí, a mi lado ―pide Hael, pero recibe un golpe por debajo de la mesa, lastima que todos se dieron cuenta de eso.

―O al lado de Dean ―sugiere Anna.

El aludido de ojos verdes levanta la mirada cuando escucha su nombre, y recorre la habitación hasta que se encuentra contra figura del otro.

―¿Ángel?.―

―¿Eh?.―

―Okay, aquí hay una historia detrás y quiero escucharla ―Michael dice con entusiasmo.

Y así Dean les cuenta de las tres veces que Castiel le ha salvado de algún accidente. (De ser atropellado, ahogarse en la playa y de que un piano le cayera encima)

―¡Como en las películas! ―celebra Alfie.

―Lo sé, ¿quién demonios deja colgando un piano? ―ríe el Winchester mayor.

―¿Y porque nunca hablaron? ―pregunta Luci.

―Esa es culpa mía ―responde Castiel, ya estando en su asiento y con su platillo servido ―Esas cosas pasaron en mi peor época y nunca le hable, solo salía corriendo.―

Kevin no pregunta sobre que significa eso, porque sabe que Castiel y Anna huyeron hace dos años y se vieron atraídos por el mundo de las drogas y alcohol. Samandriel siempre estaba preocupado por ello, incluso sus calificaciones habían bajado. (Kevin nunca le contara que hizo trabajos extras y los entrego en su nombre para que no reprobara el año).

Sam y Dean tampoco preguntan porque si hay alguien que sabe de temas delicados, son los Winchester.

―Y desde entonces estas pedido ―Gadreel dice, y toma de su copa.

―Oh ―Dean se sonroja aunque traté de evitarlo.

Castiel, lejos de avergonzarse gime un pesado ―¿Quién pidió a Sam?.―

―Gabriel ―contestan todos, incluso Sam.

Ante eso, Gabriel sonríe triunfalmente ―Todo quedará en familia.―

* * *

La cena sigue y Anna, Balthazar y Michael discuten de las remodelaciones que harán a casa.

Dean y Castiel comienzan una conversación donde Dean se ofrece a arreglar en coche de Castiel, pero solo si acepta una cita con él.

Abner y Gadreel hablan de un amigo que planean presentarle a Hael, quién les pide que no sea como el anterior.

Lucifer solo come, tratando de pensar en cuantos gastos saldrán con la remodelaciones de la casa, pero es lo que Michael quier y él nunca le ha podido negar nada.

Sam come un poco, con la mirada de Gabriel sobre él, aunque después de un tiempo suspira e inicia una conversación donde se da cuenta que Gabe no es un idiota total... tal vez un solo un setenta por ciento.

Samandriel y Kevin hacen planes para la Universidad.

―Me ofende que creas que viviremos en esos departamentos, Balt tiene uno cerca del campus, se lo podemos pedir.―

―No sé, Alfie...―

―Hey, conseguiremos empleo y nosotros lo mantendremos, ademas a Balt no le importa.―

―No me importa ―dice Balthazar, sin dejar su conversación sobre el nuevo color del la sala.

―Hey, puedo conseguirle un empleo temporal a Kevin en el bufete ―ofrece Sam.

―Y Alfie puede trabajar en la nueva tienda que abriré...―también ofrece Gabe.

―Rodeado de dulces, ¿que mas puedes pedir? ―dice Abner.

―Vale ―confirma el menor de los Godson.

* * *

Al final de la noche, parecen solo una familia.

Abner, Sam, Gadreel, Hael e incluso Lucifer discuten sobre un tema de política que Gabriel trato de seguir pero le pareció demasiado aburrido así que se acerco a Balthazar, Dean, Anna y Michael quienes hablaban de la carrera artística de varios músicos.

Castiel se sentó entre Alfie y Kev con toda intención, después de verlos en la cocina compartiendo un beso... un poco no decente para sus ojos.

―Vamos, Cas ―burla Dean en cuanto lo ve ―Son novios desde hace años, créeme que ellos ya pasaron la tercera base desde hace tiempo...―

Alfie mira hacia otro lado con vergüenza.

―¿Ves? Se les nota...―

―Dios, llévame ahora ―murmura Kevin después de mandarle una mirada asesina a su hermano.

Todos ríen a excepción de Lucifer quien se cruza de brazos ―No soy alguien que piensa que deberían de esperar hasta el matrimonio, pero no necesitaba saber que mi hermano pequeño ya tiene sexo ―dice con una mueca, la cual provoca la risa de todos.

* * *

Siendo las dos de la mañana los Winchester anuncian que se tienen que retirar y a Michael se le ocurre la _grandiosa_ idea de que se queden a dormir.

―No se preocupen por las habitaciones, Abner y Gadreel pueden dormir juntos y Luci conmigo.―

―Eso no sera necesario, no esta tan lejos nuestra casa ―comienza a decir Sam.

―Nada, nada... Ademas, mañana es Sábado y podemos pasar un fin de semana en familia.―

Dean abre y cierra la boca, en busca de un argumento ―Vale ―termina por aceptar.

* * *

Cuando Samandriel sale de la ducha, se encuentra con su novio sentado en nerviosamente en la cama.

―¿Kev?.―

―Michael... Michael dijo que durmiera aquí.―

―Oh... Siempre supe que Michael era de mente abierta, pero nunca pensé que tanto.―

―Si, incluso les ofreció a mis hermanos dormir con los tuyos...―

Samandriel ríe ―Espero que se hayan negado.―

―Dean parecía muy interesado... Vine a la habitación antes de escuchar su respuesta.―

Kevin hace una mueca y se pone de pie para quitarse el saco.

―Mhm... ―murmura Samandriel.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta el otro, mientras continúa desvistiéndose.

―No sé ―encoge hombros y camina hacia la cama ―Que estés aquí, a punto de dormir juntos... Parece algo a lo que me podría acostumbrar.―

Kevin sonríe y en cuanto se queda en bóxer y en camisa blanca, se acuesta al lado de su pareja ―Solo un poco mas y estaremos en nuestro departamento...―

―Departamento de Balthazar...―

―El cual haremos nuestro.―

Ambos se miran unos segundos y se inclinan para un beso.

―Te amo, Kev ―suspira el Godson.

―Te amo, Alfie ―responde el pelinegro.

Vuelven a unir sus labios al realizar que desde ahora su lazo es mas profundo.

―Toc toc...― anuncia una voz en cuanto se abre la puerta, dejando ver el rostro de Michael ―¿Necesitan algo?¿Un vaso de agua, un dulce, un condón...?.―

―Oh Dios, vete Michael ―grita el castaño.

―Aquí les dejo uno... Recuerden: Sexo seguro ―Michael se tapa los ojos para entrar y tantea unos pasos hasta llegar a un mueble donde deja un empaque plateado.

―¿Voy por el? ―pregunta Kevin en cuanto el mayor de los Godson sale.

―Si ―responde simplemente Samandriel.

* * *

**Notas:** Esta pareja la conocí la semana pasada. Es genial. Ademas, Dean tiene a Castiel. Sam a Gabriel. Kevin también necesitaba a su propio ángel. (_Ahora recordemos que Samandriel era quién protegía a Kevin_ #canon)

Lucifer es Mark Pellegrino. Y Michael es Matt Cohen, al menos en este shot.

Si hay algún error, díganmelo, para corregirlo.

[Oh. Oh. Si quieren una segunda parte, díganme para poner mas familia de la parte Winchester, ahí veo que me invento para excusar su falta en la cena.]


End file.
